Sunrise
by xnevertoolate
Summary: A cast of six new vampires and a half-sister are sweeping in on Forks. Can the small town really handle this many newcomers without something going wrong?
1. Midnight Masquerade

_Author's Note: _This is a Twilight fanfiction, but it surrounds Bella's half-sister, Janie Dwyer (the time-line doesn't completely work, but this is my story, so it does now! : ). Post Eclipse, pre Breaking Dawn. Reviews are much welcome. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I obviously do not own any characters that you recognize from the Twilight saga.

* * *

Wild flashes of colours danced around the crowded rooms. Most were bright; others were less risqué – still, there was so much confusion that it was nearly impossible to think straight. Or maybe that was just because of the drinks they were serving.

Next, there were masks of assorted shapes, textures, and colours. Impossible designs printed on material, it's only purpose to hide the identity of the wearer. Silly, perhaps, and dangerous – but I lived for the excitement that went along with the danger.

It had always been my calling. Anything that posed a threat instantly intrigued me, called my name in hushed tones… and it became increasingly loud if I tried to ignore it. Usually, I gave into the temptation.

Or, as sometimes the case may be, I was the tempter. The temptress, perhaps, would be a better fit. It certainly held a nice ring to it.

And thus the scene was laid out before me; I, decorated in a dress of golden, the mask embedded with jewels like sapphires, tempting a few fine specimens of the opposite sex.

What danger was there, really? It wouldn't be anything that I couldn't handle myself, if a situation aroused – probably.

The worst that I could think of was that I couldn't find a ride back to my temporary home. No big deal, I could call Renée. She'd pick me up. Of course, after finding out I was partying it up at an underground masquerade, she'd most definitely be upset. But then again, that wasn't too big a deal. It wouldn't be the first time.

Of these thoughts I was not thinking; my focus was spent entirely on the tasty treat that stood across the room. I felt his eyes trail down my body, his gaze lingering before returning to my eyes. Despite my simple age of sixteen, I could still draw enough attention with my body. I was blessed, it seemed.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

The voice from beside me made me jump. With my back against the counter of the bar and my eyes focused to my left, I hadn't been paying attention to the happenings at my right-hand side.

I took a moment to look, and immediately I liked what I saw. The boy was _stunning_. His dark brown hair was short but tousled, and his brooding eyes surprised me; instead of a brown I expected, it was a shade of gold – more tawny than gold, perhaps. Instead of being on me, his gaze was directed towards the untouched drink in his hand.

I eyed him carefully, glancing at him sideways, as if I wasn't interested in him. His profile showed off his strong jaw and prominent nose, and I couldn't help but notice the radiance of his skin. It was so white, almost marble-like.

Fighting back the urge to reach out and touch it, to see if it was as hard as it looked, I asked, "Do what?"

My voice was slightly higher than I intended it to be. My heart fluttered slightly, as if just noticing how beautiful he really was. The silky, navy blue shirt he wore underneath a black blazer was dressy enough to fit in here, but not so much to stand out if he were walking down the street. It suited him; there wasn't a need to stand out any more, his definite good looks already did that.

"The one in the corner, who's been eyeing your assets all night. He's not as shy as he seems," he said with a light, effortless shrug of his shoulders.

Now that I was paying attention to his voice, I could hear the melodic lines it held. Not only that, but, he carried a distinctly French accent – something that I adored.

I tried to keep my cool, though, and pretend as if that wasn't what I was doing.

"Don't be silly. If I had wanted something from him, I would have gotten it already," I retorted. Oh no, was that too confident? Did I seem as if I was a spoiled girl, someone who got what she wanted all the time? Maybe he thought I did this a lot – that I only wanted one thing from him, and then I'd toss him away.

Instead, he smirked.

"_Bien sûr_. I just thought you should be warned, is all," he turned his gorgeous face to look at me, his tawny eyes fixated on me.

I returned his gaze, and immediately felt it hard to hold it – but also impossible to look away.

"I- I appreciate it. Thanks, …?" my voice trailed off, suggesting for him to fill in the blank.

He surprised me, however, by smirking again – and then turning away from me.

My mouth dropped slightly; shocked that he would simply walk away when I had clearly wasn't finished with the conversation. He had left without telling me his name. I couldn't make up my mind on whether or not I should be angry with him for being so rude, or even more intrigued.

Closing my mouth abruptly, I set my jaw firmly and delicately pushed off from the counter. If he thought he could shove me off course from the cutie in the corner, he was wrong.

Said cutie spotted me walking confidently towards me and smirked. There was something that irked me about his smile – it was different, perverse… very unlike the mystery boy's had been.

"Hey there, doll. What can I do for you?" he asked, revealing the straightest pair of teeth I had seen. His voice was smooth, but hard; I much preferred the melody I had heard only moments before…

I flashed him a smile, looking up at him from underneath the mask. Now, closer, I could see that his skin was much like my mystery boy's was; somehow reflecting the dim lighting, but more icy and cold. The marble look was still there, though.

From afar, I had figured his hair was a light shade of blonde – perhaps platinum – but up close, it was as white as snow. The colour, or rather shade, blended with his skin, obscuring the lines. It was rather long and shaggy, covering his ears and eyes; he threw his head to the side to remove his hair from his eyes.

And his eyes were black.

My mouth opened slightly in a little 'o', and I let a light gasp out. The intensity of the pitch black surprised me, for I had not been expecting that. A thought flashed through my mind and I wondered why these boys seemed to have such strange eyes.

"You can offer me a dance, is what you can do for me, sir," I replied smoothly, as soon as my voice returned to me.

"_Bien sûr_. May I have this dance?"

There it was again – French. I hadn't noticed it at first, but there was a faded hint of accent left behind, it seemed, from many years ago. There were a few similarities and it made me wonder; could they be brothers? Or was this all a coincidence?

No, but the other boy had known this one. He had warned me of him.

Looking at him now, he didn't seem so dangerous. My lips pulled down in a light frown; not as dangerous as I had hoped. Still, he was gorgeous, and I had already made my way over here – so what did it matter? Maybe he was a good dancer.

"_Bien sûr_," I mimicked, putting on my best French accent. I took his hand and almost pulled it away – he was so _cold_. His grip was strong, though, and he led me to the dance floor.

"Very nice French, by the way," he complimented, the smirk still in place as he pulled me close to him. It wasn't just his hands that were cold – with his body in such close proximity to mine; I could feel the coldness seeping through our clothes.

"_Merci beaucoup_."

And then we danced.

His movements were quick and I could feel his hands roaming up and down my body, making me a bit uncomfortable. I ignored it and let myself go to the music; the steady beat thumping in my ears allowed me to free myself.

I was so caught up in the music that I didn't realize, at first, that his lips were so close to mine. He paused, waiting for me to react – when I didn't protest, he leaned forward and let our lips brush against each other.

Suddenly I felt his hands pull at the back of my head, entangling his hands in my platinum blonde curls. His kiss was hard and desperate – almost as if he was loosing control.

I tried to pull back, but he wasn't having that – at first. I moved my face to the side, so his lips brushed against my skin; despite my sunny upbringing, my skin was still only a few shades darker than his translucent white.

He got the hint. Pulling away, the smirk still in place, he settled for watching me. I refused to look at his face, but finally, I did. He was still watching.

So, okay, maybe the kiss wasn't so bad – and maybe he was a little bit more dangerous after all. No, he wasn't dangerous. But there was something I could do to liven up the situation.

Standing up on my toes – we had an obvious height difference, him being the taller – I threw my arms around his hard shoulders and pressed my lips against his. I could hear a throaty chuckle emit from him between gasps for air.

Finally, he pulled away, though his hands were still holding onto me tightly. "Want to go somewhere a bit more… private?" he asked huskily.

There we go; here was the dangerous situation I was thinking about. It seemed that he could read my mind… or maybe he just picked up on this because of my actions.

I nodded once. He let go of my waist to take my hand, almost crushing it in his stronghold.

My eyes scanned the crowd, not expecting to see anything of interest – and then my gaze was locked onto a single figure, sitting silently, watching me.

My mystery boy.

His gaze was cold and dark, and the lines of his mouth were turned down in a disappointed frown. But… was he disappointed in me?

Surely not. He didn't know me, so he shouldn't care who I danced with or… or kissed. Or went behind closed doors with.

I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty when he disappeared out of my sight.

I thought that I could forget about the mystery boy, now that I had a gorgeous boy attached to my lips – but his disapproving eyes and disappointed frown was all I could picture when I closed my eyes.

Finally, I sighed, and pulled my face away.

"No," I said, trying to push him off of me. I had been too preoccupied with my thoughts to realize that I had been backed into a corner, and his hands had begun wandering.

But he was persistent, and also very strong – despite my best efforts, I couldn't budge him an inch. Maybe this was too much – too much danger than I had really wanted. I liked the thrill of danger… but not necessarily _being in_ danger.

"Stop it!" I gasped, trying to turn my face – but then his strong, cold hands pushed it centred again, and his lips were back on mine.

It was then that I started to panic.

My entire body was shaking, frightened. I was unsure of what he was going to do – or what I was going to do to get him to stop.

When I tried to lift my foot to lash out at him, his hand was there, pushing it back. Goodness, he was so _quick_…

I felt a scream bubble in my throat, but with his lips locked on mine, I couldn't let it out.

From the opposite side of the room I heard a door swing open, crashing hard against the wall. Only milliseconds later, not nearly enough time for someone to walk over to us, something pulled the man off of me.

The scream that I was trying to release came out in a tiny chirp. With the pressure gone, I realized he had been holding me up; my shaking legs couldn't support me and I slid to the floor.

"Stay away from her, Casimir," a familiar, melodic voice warned – but his voice was low and dangerous.

The one that had forced himself on me – Casimir – snorted. Despite the amusement, there was anger poorly disguised in his voice. "She's mine, you know that."

"You know I don't approve of your appetite, either," he retorted.

Their speech was so fluid, so quick – it was difficult to keep up.

Casimir took a step towards my mystery boy. A low, threatening growl filled the room – I glanced around in wonder, trying to locate the source. I didn't think a dog could have gotten down here, but what else could it be…?

Finally, my eyes returned to the mystery boy, whose back was facing me, keeping himself in between Casimir and I. No, could it be possible? It sounded as if he was growling… but it sounded too vicious to belong to a human.

After a few long, silent moments, Casimir finally stepped down. His face was cross; his eyes flickered to me, and I gasped, seeing the fury in his eyes.

"This doesn't end with her, mark my words."


	2. Phonecall Pickup

"This doesn't end with her, mark my words," Casimir's low voice rumbled. And then he turned away, and walked out the door in such fluid movements that I couldn't help but stare in wonder.

My eyes flickered back to the mystery boy, and I saw that he was watching me intently. He took slow, cautious steps towards me, as if not wanting to scare me.

"Are you hurt?" his voice was clear of all previous threat, and it was now replaced with concern.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice yet.

"Here, let me help you up," he offered. Instead of reaching for my hand, though, he scooped me up in his arms without a second thought.

"Oh," I breathed. I hadn't expected that. I knew I was light, but he hadn't seemed strong enough to lift me with such ease.

It seemed, however, that it was indeed very possible for him. He carried me outside, back to the main room where all the dancing was going on.

I glanced around the room, catching the curious stares of the random people there. They were probably wondering why he was carrying me, I thought.

He brought me to a vacant chair and sat me in it, kneeling before me. Looking up into my curious blue eyes, he spoke, "Would you like me to get you a drink – water, perhaps?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you," I said these last two words with feeling; this was not only my mystery boy, but also the one who saved me – my own, personal hero.

His lips twitched down into a scowl. "I told you, he's not as shy as he looks."

"I know," I sighed. "I'll listen to you next time."

His eyes looked amused. "There'll be a next time?"

"Won't there be?" I asked, suddenly worried. At the moment, I didn't feel like being left alone. In case he came back... or I was stupid enough to do something like that again. I also didn't want to _not_ see him again, although I knew that was certainly a likely possibility.

No, it wasn't a possibility – it was a probability.

Still, I couldn't help but hope.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "How about I help you get home? Can I call someone for you?"

I looked down; I could call Renée. She wouldn't be happy about me being here. And even if I lied, there was no way she'd believe I decided to go for a walk in Port Angeles dressed like this.

Bella.

Of course, I could call Bella! I didn't like having to rely on my half sister, who was getting married within the week, but I knew she wouldn't tell on me.

"If you direct me to a phone, I can call myself." I instructed. I was slightly surprised about how easy I could talk to him. It felt as if I had known him longer. Or was I usually just this confident around others?

Nodding, he stood, and I followed suit. He led me up a few sets of stairs, away from the party, the music, the people… for a moment, I wondered if I should be scared. I didn't really know where he was taking me.

We reached a set of doors and he pushed it open, holding it for me. I smiled and thanked him. He was such a gentleman – this was a trait I much admired in men, and definitely wasn't used to.

A few paces outside and I spotted a payphone. With a groan, I realized I didn't have a quarter to pay for it.

As if reading my mind, the mystery boy pulled out a quarter from his pocket and held it out to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled – how many times did I say that to him in the past hour?

I slid the quarter in and dialled the number. After a few rings, I heard a sleepy voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi – Bella? It's me, Janie."

"Janie?" Bella's voice was instantly more alert. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um, I was wondering though… could you come pick me up?" I was a little bit embarrassed, so I hid my face from the figure beside me. I sneaked a glance at him, and he was pretending to be preoccupied with our surroundings, instead of listening to my conversation.

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Port Angeles…"

I gave her the directions, and she assured me she'd be there as soon as she could. After thanking her, I hung up, and turned back to my mystery boy.

"Well," I stated.

"Well, indeed."

There was a silence that fell on us, and although I felt compelled to say something, the silence wasn't awkward or stifling at all – it was rather nice. Comfortable.

However, he had to ruin it.

"Do you think you'll be alright now?" he asked me, his tawny eyes focused on mine. It made me slightly uncomfortable, me being the focus of such a beautiful specimen.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks again, really… I appreciate it," I choked out. Tears threatened my eyes, and I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the evidence. I wasn't crying – I had no reason to. Maybe I was in shock?

"Excellent. Well, goodbye, Janie."

And with that, my mystery boy turned around and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"Goodbye…" I called softly, though I knew it was useless. He was gone.

With a sigh, I turned and sat on the edge of the curb, slightly cold. I didn't care if the dirty sidewalk ruined my dress – I just wanted to be in a nice, warm bed…

How did he know my name?

The thought popped into my mind, unannounced. It was then that I recalled telling Bella that it was me, Janie, on the phone… that must have been how he knew.

That was totally unfair – he knew my name, but I didn't know his. I sighed. I would forever know him as my mystery boy; my hero, the one who saved me from that other guy – Casimir.

I recalled both of their faces; so beautiful, so similar… and I mentally checked off the similarities between the two. They both had the same rock hard, marble-like skin, the irrationally cold body temperatures, and stunning beauty. They both also seemed to be very strong, and very quick; but that's where it ended. Tawny eyes versus Casimir's black, dark brown hair versus snowy white.

I shivered; the strapless dress didn't really do much for keeping me warm.

I closed my eyes, pulling my legs up against my chest and resting my head on them.

Moments later, I heard my name.

"Janie? Wake up, sweetie. It's Bella," I looked up to see my half sister looking down at me. Concern was clearly displayed on her face, wondering if I was hurt.

"I'm awake," I mumbled, pulling myself up.

"Nice dress," Bella said, curiosity piqued.

I turned and looked up at her – for she was a good head taller than me – and pleaded with my eyes. "Oh, Bella, will you promise not to tell Renee where I've been tonight?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, indecisive. Finally, she nodded her head. "Yeah, okay. I promise," after a pause, she continued, "so, where were you?"

"At an underground masquerade," I said with a sigh.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "An underground… masquerade?" For a moment she looked impressed. "I didn't know Port Angeles had it in them."

Then her face cleared to mock sternness. "Janie, you're so young – sixteen – you shouldn't _be_ at places like that. There are so many bad people out there, I don't want to see you get hurt…"

I didn't, I thought, because I had my mystery boy to save me.

"Bella?"

I turned, mesmerized by the voice. It had come from the driver's side of the silver Volvo that was parked only a few feet away. It was a really quiet car, and to be honest, I hadn't realized it was there.

But that voice… it sounded so familiar. The melodic lines were so similar, but this voice was… velvety. It was similar, but with a distinct difference, I decided. Not completely the same as my mystery boy's.

"Coming, Edward," Bella said, and turned to me. A smile lit up her face. "Janie, I want you to meet my fiancé—Edward," She took my hand and brought me closer to the car. I peeked inside the tinted window and let out a small gasp.

He was _gorgeous_. I felt a stab of jealousy; how had Bella managed to hook this beauty? I loved Bella and everything—she was quite pretty, good personality… but _him_? He was so… so… godlike, absolutely gorgeous.

I grinned at him, almost stupidly, and he returned it with a polite smile.

Bella opened the backseat for me, and I climbed in, thankful.

"Good evening, Janie," Edward said in that same, velvety voice.

Seeing him up close, I could see how pale his skin was, how marble like… and with a stab in my heart, I saw the uncanny resemblance between him and the mystery boy. And Casimir, for that matter.

Bella climbed in the passenger's seat, and her hand found Edward's. I watched as their hands clasped, holding tight. Bella's skin wasn't tanned, not unlike mine, although we'd both come from the same, sunny Phoenix, Arizona.

To compare Bella and me wasn't easily done; no one could really say who was prettier. Bella was unique and beautiful in her own way, and I'm sure that Edward felt that way about her, too. I'd been told that I had a more dramatic beauty compared to Bella, though—not that it mattered.

Bella was also much like Renée, with a little bit of Charlie in her.

I was also much like Renée – but with a few more noticeable features from Phil. His light hair was much like mine – although, of course, mine was dyed. But the resemblance was still there. My light blue eyes were like Phil's, as well. My soft features and heart shaped face were definitely from Renée – and I shared that with Bella, as well.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward," I said, glancing at the god driving the car.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, as well, I'm sure," he replied.

He seemed so polite, so formal – I wondered if he was like this to everyone, or just to people he didn't know.

"I'll take you back to Charlie's—he was out late, and we'll just tell him that you came over earlier to spend the night," Bella told me, devising the plan already.

"Sure," I replied. As I sat and rested my head against the car seat, I suddenly felt drained. It wasn't long before my world faded to black.


	3. Dresses & Dreams

I woke up on the couch, underneath a soft blanket. From outside, I could hear rain falling again. How did Bella stand this constant rain? It was awful and kept me up most of the night.

Pulling the blanket over my face, I sighed, longing for the sunny summer days of my hometown.

"Oh, you're up, are you?"

Another sigh escaped my lips as I reluctantly pulled the blanket down again. Charlie stood over the couch, remote in hand, looking eager to watch some television.

"Yes, Charlie, I'm up," I mumbled. Getting up was almost torture. I swung my legs out from the couch and stood up on them, forcing them to walk

He couldn't even wait until I was out of the room before switching the box on and flipping through the channels.

I found Bella in the kitchen, looking a little uneasy.

"Hey, Janie," she greeted me, looking up with a half-smile. "Sleep well?"

"No! How can you stand the rain?"

Bella grinned. "You'll get used to it."

Mumbling under my breath about how I'll never get used to it, I grabbed a bowl, proceeding to fill it with cereal.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, in which I observed Bella. It seemed as if she was forcing herself to eat slow, her hand shaking ever so slightly, eyes almost a little frantic.

"How're the wedding plans going?" I asked hesitantly, assuming the stress was from this.

Bella looked up at me, her spoon pausing halfway to her mouth. Lowering it, she glanced to the side. "Honestly, Alice has everything under control."

"So what's the problem, then?" I, too, had paused from eating.

"It's nothing," she insisted.

I knew Bella pretty well, so I knew she was a bad liar.

"Bella, come on. This is me you're talking to. Please tell me?"

It took her a few seconds before she could respond, fighting an internal battle on whether or not to tell me.

Watching her, she stood up and took her bowl over to the sink, the bit of milk left in the bowl sloshing wetly up the sides. She turned, resting against the counter.

"You know I love Edward…" she started, her voice slow as she tried to word it right. "But…"

"You're not sure you want to get married?" I guessed.

Bella looked directly at me with surprise.

"It's not that I don't want to marry him, just not… yet," Bella said quickly.

"So why aren't you waiting, if you're not ready?"

"I am ready," she sighed. For some reason, I wasn't completely sure that she was responding to the question I had asked.

From the living room, Charlie called out, "Bella? Are you taking Janie with you today?"

I looked at Bella with a smile on my face: I knew she was going to look for a dress today.

"Janie? Do you want to come with me?"

"And help you pick out your wedding dress? Duh!" I squeaked.

"Alice is coming to pick me up in five minutes. You might want to hurry up, then."

" 'Kay," I said, preparing to down the rest of my cereal in record time.

* * *

I was slightly mollified when I found out where we were going. Alice came and picked Bella and I up in an impressive yellow Porsche. The car mesmerized me, but that stopped as soon as Alice exited the car. Why were Bella's friends so… unbelievably gorgeous?

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, I was able to meet the family that Bella was marrying into. At first I felt overwhelmed, but it didn't take me long to settle into the new atmosphere, enjoying the beautiful house and people.

Of course, I was surprised to find out that Alice had already picked out a dress for Bella and had it waiting for her inside. To be honest, I was a little disappointed as well – I was hoping I could help pick it out, critique the dresses that had their flaws, until we found the one that was so brilliant and so beautiful that it would take Edward's breath away.

I sat in Alice's room, watching Bella as she fidgeted in front of the mirror, uncomfortable not only being in the wedding dress, but also under the scrutiny of both Alice and I.

Like Alice had predicted, this dress was breathtaking.

Vintage, straight out of an old black and white movie, but it looked a little more modern on the person. White lace covered a modest neckline, trailing all the way down to the floor.

"Bella, you look beautiful," I breathed, my voice barely above a whisper. It was a little surprising to find wetness behind my eyes, so I hastily blinked it away. Weddings were such a wonderful event, something that I hoped I could one day have… and turn out to be as perfect as a dream.

My thoughts conjured up a dream scenario: me, walking down the aisle with Phil, staring up into the loving, tawny eyes…

My daydream fell to pieces as I realized that I was picturing my mystery boy standing at the altar. For a while, it seemed as if he might have been a figment of my imagination, but with the Cullen's all being so ridiculously good-looking, maybe it was possible for my boy to really exist, too.

I had time to reflect on that as Edward gave us a lift back to Charlie's.

It was surprising to see Phil's car parked in the driveway, and even more surprising to see both him and Renée inside, coffee cups in hand as they sat around the small kitchen space.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Charlie," I greeted as I made my way into the crowded room. Edward and Bella had squeezed in before me. Edward's tone wasn't quite what I expected as he greeted everyone: he was extremely polite in voice and gesture, his smile the epitome of genteel.

"I didn't know you were spending the night at Charlie's, honey," Renée said, her voice showing the concern she felt.

"I know and I'm sorry, too, it was sort of a last-minute thing. I'll call you next time, I promise," I placated her: she was always worried about the smallest things. But, after all, this was Forks we were discussing.

Nothing bad could happen in Forks.


End file.
